Dreams do come true - 5SOS
by Tazza1234567
Summary: This is a fan fiction written for my best friend Rachael who is obsessed with Luke Hemmings. Hope you like it :)


Dreams do come true

Rachael wasn't your average 16-year-old girl, in fact, some people saw her as an obsessive fangirl, or that girl who was always on her phone. Even though she tried to be different, she had reasons why she was a fangirl, and there were reasons why she was always on her phone, one reason would definelty be 5 Seconds of Summer or better known as 5SOS.

Between her annoying high school classes and her constant tweeting, Rachael always managed to look good. Her blonde waves of hair falls perfectly round her face and she usually styled in a messy plait or side ponytail. She had curves to die for, her tanned skin shone and her big blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours. Rachael could also sing very well, but her looks were nothing compared to her bubbly personality. Wherever she went, she would seem to light up a room and cheer everyone up.

Rachael's best friend was Tara. They did everything together, they were inseparable. That afternoon was just a normal afternoon. They caught the bus back to Rachael's house. The two of them were just about to head up to Rachael's room when her mum stopped her. "Rachael, I have a surprise for you." Rachael looked over at Tara with a look of confusion; her mum never gives her surprises. She headed downstairs following the sound of her mother's voice. "Close your eyes" she instructed. Rachael did as she was told, her mother placed to rectangular pieces of paper in her hands. "Now open" her mother commanded.

Standing there was Rachael with 2 tickets to see 5SOS and a meet and greet pass staring back at her. "No! This can't be happening!" she looked at Tara with the biggest grin on her face, tears running down her face. "Who is the second ticket for?" "A friend of any choice" said her mum, referring to Tara.

Rachael looked back at Tara standing under the archway. "Tara?" she asked. "Yes! Omg! I love you!" she ran to Rachael and wrapped her arms around her.

The concert was in 2 days. The girls savaged through their wardrobes to find the perfect outfit they were going to wear to meet their idols. After hours and hours of digging, they finally find the perfect outfit!

*Night of the concert - Driving*

"Oh my gawd! I'm so excited! I'm finally going to meet Luke in person!" screamed Rachael. "And I'm going to meet Michael!" Tara screamed back. The 2 girls were sitting on the edge of their seats the whole drive to the arena.

The girls made their way to their seats. Front row, 2 middle seats. They girls were so excited to be there, they were crying with happiness. Moments later the arena went dark. Silence rushed through the crowd of millions of fans. _'She looks so perfect' _blurts out the speakers. The boys made their way onto the stage to join in with the crowd singing their new hit! Throughout the whole concert Luke and Michael kept making eye contact with Rachael and Tara, as if they were singing the songs to them! Each time the girls blushed even more than the time before.

The concert was over, after hours of screaming, the girls finally went backstage for the meet and greet. A line was made by the day the tickets were bought, the girls were last but they were still happy about it. They couldn't believe they were finally going to meet their dream guys.

One by one the groups went forward, last but not least was Rachael and Tara. Luke and Michael blushed as they walked towards them. "Hi" let out a shy squeak from the girls. "We love you guys so much!" the girls giggled. Tears formed in their eyes. This was a dream come true. They had photos with the boys and hugged them. Luke and Michael even gave them their phone numbers. The girls couldn't have been happier.

The boys made one last appearance before the end of the show and even brought Rachael and Tara out with them. They said good night and escorted off the stage. The girls had a blast hanging out with the guys. They wished it could happen all the time.

You never know, dreams do come true!


End file.
